Trophy Library (Elite Warrior Battle Royale)
Link to the games original page: Elite Warrior Battle Royale Like the original pages, Trophies (フィギュア, Figure) are collectible items found in the actual Super Smash Bros. series, starting from Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl, and WiiU/3DS. Trophies represent various characters, items, and other elements from the many types of media (video games, television-shows, movies, the Internet etc.) They range from well-known to obscure, including some that were released in one specific country (ex. American). Collecting them is optional, and does not affect the gameplay of the other modes. Obtaine * Appear during a match as long as at least one item is turned on. * In Trophy Rush by breaking a trophy block, the Cucco trophy can only be obtained in trophy rush. * Purchased from the Trophy Shop. * During Classic Mode, a trophy can be obtained if the roulette stops on a trophy and the player clears the current round. * Clearing Classic Mode will unlock a trophy of the player's character. * Clearing All-Star Mode will unlock a Final Smash trophy of the player's character on the Wii U version. * In All-Star Mode, trophies can appear in the rest area after certain rounds. * Certain trophies can only be unlocked by completing a challenge. * Certain paths in Event Mode contain trophies and can be obtained if the player can unlock that path. * Like in previous games, they can appear in the Home-Run Contest if the sandbag can hit it. * Breaking a trophy block in Board the Platforms. 'Trophy List' The total amount of Trophies in Elite Warrior Battle Royale, so far is 100, the total amount of trophies are unknown at the moment. Indicates a playable character 'Megaman' #'Megaman Volnutt' #Maximum Power Shining Laser #Roll Caskett #Tron Bonne #Servbot #Barrell Caskett #Data #Teisel Bonne #Bon Bonne #Glyde #Birdbots #Lex Loath #Denise #Von Bluecher #Bola #Klaymoor #MegaMan Juno #Sera #Yuna #Gatz #Geetz #The Master 'Fire Emblem' #'Chrom' #Awakening #Robin #Lissa #Frederick #Sully #Virion #Stahl #Vaike #Miriel #Sumia #Kellam #Lon'qu #Ricken #Maribelle #Panne #Gaius #Cordelia #Gregor #Nowi #Libra #Tharja #Olivia #Cherche #Henry #Donnel #Anna #Say'ri #Tiki #Lucina #Basilio #Flavia #Gangrel #Walhart #Emmeryn #Yen'fay #Aversa #Priam 'No More Heroes' #'Travis Touchdown' #Darkside Mode #Schpeltiger #Glastonbury #Sylvia Christel #Henry Cooldown #Shinobu Jacob #Helter Skelter #Death Metal #Dr. Peace #Destoryman #Holly Summers #Letz Shake #Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii #Speed Buster #Bad Girl #Dark Star #Jeane #Skelter Helter #Nathan Copeland #Charlie Macdonald #Santa Death Parade #Matt Helms #Cloe Walsh #Dr. Letz Shake #Million Gunman #Ryuji #Mimmy #Margaret Moonlight #Captain Vladmir #Alice Twilight #Jasper Batt, Jr. #Bishop Shidux #Ryan #Dr. Naomi 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World' #'Scott Pilgrim' #Co-op Mode #Ramona Flowers #Kim Pine #Stephen Stills #NegaScott #Knives Chau #Mr. Chau #Matthew Patel #Lucas Lee #Envy & Lynette #Todd Ingram #Roxie Richter #Super Fighting Robot #Katayanagi Twins #Gideon Graves 'The World Ends with You' #'Neku Sakurada' #Final Fusion #Shiki Misaki #Mr. Mew #Beat #Joshua #Rhyme #Sota and Nao #777 #BJ #Koki Kariya #Megumi Kitaniji #Mitsuki Konishi #Sho Minamimoto #Tenho #Uzuki Yashiro #Yodai #Ai #Eiji Oji #Eri #Ken Doi #Makoto Miki #Mina #Shuto Dan #Sanae Hanekoma 'WWE' #'Roman Reigns' #Triple Powerbomb #'Bray Wyatt' #Sister Abigail #'Ryback' #Shell Shocked #'Dean Ambrose' (Lunatic Fringe) #Dirty Deed #Kane #Dean Ambrose (Shield) #Seth Rollins (Shield) #Triple H #Brock Lesnar #John Cena #Seth Rollins (Authority) #Daniel Bryan #Dolph Ziggler #Erick Rowan #Luke Harper #Randy Orton #CM Punk #Sheamus #Ceasro #Andre the Giant #Neville #Mark Henry #Ruesv #Shawn Michaels #Jack Swagger #Hulk Hogan #The Miz #Alex Riley #Damien Sandow #Stardust #Booker T #Edge #Christian #Big Show #Rey Mysterio #Bad News Barnett #R-Truth #Xavier Woods #Kofi Kingston #Big E #The Usos #The Ascension #Curtis Axel #Alex Riley #Golddust #Bo Dallas #Tyson Kidd #The Rock #Stone Cold Steve Austin #The Undertaker #Vince McMahon 'Persona' #'Sho Minazuki' #God And Demon Annihilation #Tsukiyomi #Tohru Adachi #Magatsu Izanagi #Yu Narukami #Yosuke Hanamura #Chie Satonaka #Yukiko Amagi #Kanji Tatsumi #Rise Kujikawa #Teddie #Naoto Shirogane #Aigis #Mitsuru Kirijo #Akihiko Sanada #Yukari Takeba #Junpei Iori #Ken Amada #Koromaru #Marie #Margaret #Elizabeth #Labrys #Izanagi #Jiraiya #Tomoe #Himiko #Konohana Sakuya #Kintoki-Douji #Sukuna-Hikona #Pallas Athena #Artemisia #Caesar #Thanatos #Isis #Trismegistus #Kala-Nemi #Cerberus #Ariadne #Asterius 'Kirby' #'Bandana Dee' #Wheelie Rider #Kirby #Meta Knight #Sword Knight #King Dedede #Waddle Dee #Waddle Doo #Ribbon #Adeleine #Gordo #Nightmare #Knuckle Joe #Tac #Bonkers #Shotzo #Dyna Blade #Sir Kibble #Walky #Bugzzy #Wheelie 'Pokemon' #'Blaziken' #Mega Blaziken #'Swampert' #Mega Swampert #'Sceptile' #Mega Sceptile #'Deoxys' #Double Team Doppelgänger Barrage #Ludicolo #Shiftry #Swellow #Gardevoir #Masquerain #Breloom #Slaking #Exploud #Hariyama #Sableye #Mawile #Aggron #Medicham #Manectric #Plusle & Miunu #Swalot #Sharpedo #Camerupt #Torkoal #Grimpig #Spinda #Flygon #Cacturne #Altaria #Zangoose #Seviper #Lunatone & Solrock #Absol #Banette #Duskull #Walrein #Salamence #Metagross #The Regi-Trio #Latias and Latios #Kyogre #Grounden #Rayquaza #Jirachi 'Jojo's Bizzare Adventure' #'Josuke Higashikata' #Josuke Hair Taunts #Crazy Diamond #'Yoshikage Kira' #Killer Queen #Stray Cat #Sheer Heart Attack #Yoshihiro Kira #Hayato Kawajiri #Rohan Kishibe #Heaven's Door #Jotaro Kujo #Joseph Joestar #Koichi Hirose #Okuyasu Nijimura #Yukako Yamagishi #Shigekiyo Yangu #Keicho Nijimura #Akira Otoishi #Reimi and Arnold Sugimoto #Tonio Trussardi #Terunosuke Miyamoto #Tamami Kobayashi #Toshikazu Hazamada #Ken Oyanagi #Star Platinum #Echoes #The Hand #Red Hot Chili Pepper #Bad Company #Harvest #Pearl Jam #Enigma #Surface #Boy II Man 'Soulcalibur' #'Dampierre' #Dampierre's World #Nightmare #Siegfriend #Algol #Mitsurugi #Taki #Cervantes de Leon #Ivy Valentine #Sophitia Alexandra #Voldo #Kilik #Maxi #Xianghua #Yun-Seong #Seong Mi-na #Talim #Cassandra Alexandra #Raphael #Aeon Calcos (Lizardman) #Astaroth #Charade #Yoshimitsu #Amy #Tira #Zasalamel #Hilde #Patroklos Alexander #Pyrrha Alexander #Z.W.E.I. #Viola #Xiba #Leixia #Natsu #Elysium #Shura #Angol Fear #Ashlotte #Kamikirimusi #Scheherazade #Edge Master #Necird #Inferno 'Strider' #'Strider Hiryu' #Ragnarok #Formation A1 #Grandmaster Meio #Solo #Kuniang M.A. Team #Tong Pooh #Pei Pooh #Nang Pooh #Strider Hien #Kain #Sheena #General Mikiel #Ouroboros #The Prisoner #Arana #Kuramoto #Commander #Matic #Faceas Clay #Kubira #Police Chief #Black Marketer #Xi Wang Mu #Professor Schlange #Juroung #Vityaz-1 'Teen Titan' #'Raven' #The End #'Robin' #Go! #'Cyborg' #Target Lock #'Slade' #Deathstroke Finale #Beast Boy #Starfire #Terra #Red X #Hot Shot #Speedy #Aqualad #Más y Menos #Bumblebee #Kid Flash #Jinx #Red Star #Herald #Wildebeest #Brother Blood #Blackfire #Mumbo #Control Freak #Mad Mod #Overload #Cinderblock #Plasmus #Gizno #Mammoth #Trigon #The Brain 'X-Men' #'Gambit' #Royal Flush #Rouge #Wolverine #Cyclops #Gambit #Juggernaut #Sentinels #Shadow King #Toad #Magneto #Sabretooth #Sentinels #Shadow King #Toad #Storm #Marrow #Master Mold #Mystique #Ice Man #Jean Grey #Jubilee #Magma #Nightcrawler #Colossus #Professor X #Beast #Emma Frost #Psylocke #Avalanche #Blob #Havok 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' #'Akemi Homura' #Black Wings Of Corrosion *Madoka Kaname #Sayaka Miki #Mami Tomoe #Kyoko Sakura #Kyubey #Gertrud #Suleika #Charlotte #H.N. Elly (Kirsten) #Albertine #Gisela #Elsa Maria #Uhrmann #Oktavia von Seckendorff #Izabel #Patricia #Roberta #Kriemhild #Gretchen #Walpurgisnacht #Candeloro #Ophelia #Homulilly #Quitterie #Itzli #Homulilly 'Tekkaman' #'Tekkaman Blade' #Omnidirectional Super Voltekka #Evil (Sabre) #Rapier #Omega (Darkon) #Dagger (Gunnar) #Axe #Lance #Aki (Star) #Noal (Ringo) #Milly (Tina) #Heinrich Van Freeman (Jamison) #Honda (Mac) #Levin (Maggie) #Pegas #O'Toole (O'Rourke) #Balzac 'Hydilde' #'Jim the Knight' #Varalys #Ann #Slime #Roper #Hyper #Kobold #Goblin #Wizard #Great Eel #Great Worm #Water #Will O'Wisp #Poisonous Wasp #Vampire Bat #Vampire #Lady Armour #Gold Armour #Black Armour 'RWBY' #'Blake Belladonna' #Black and White #Ruby Rose #Weiss Schnee #Yang Xiao Long #Janue Arc #Pyrrha Nikos #Nora Valkyrie #Lie Ren #Cardin Winchester #Sun Wukong #Cinder Fall #Roman Torchwick #Penny #Adam Taurus 'Dragonball Z' #'Future Trunks' #Shining Sword Attack #Goku #Vegeta #Gohan #Goten #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Bulma #Nappa #Raditz #Frieza #Zarbon #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Ginya Force #Cell #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Gero #Majin Buu #Super Buu #Kid Buu #Broly #Nail #Pikkon #Mecha Frieza #Saibamen #Cui #Cell Jr. #Dabura #Turles #Cooler #Salza #Meta-Cooler #Android 13 #Bojack #Zangya #Super Janemba #Dore #Neiz #Android 14 #Android 15 #Hatchiyack #Tarble #Beerus #Whis #Mira #Towa #Demon God Demigra 'Robotboy' #'Robotboy' #Super Activation #Tommy Turnbull #Lola Mbola #Gus Turner #Professor Moshimo #Miumiu #Debbie Turnbull #Dwight Turnbull #Robotgirl #Dog-Ra #C.H.O.P #Robotgirl #Protoboy #General Yakitori #Aunty Gravitee #Brainy-Yak #Vance Cosgrove #Principal Culpepper #Dr. Kamikazi #Constantine #Bjorn Bjornson #Bjornbot #Klaus Von Affenkugel #Ludwig #Felonious Hexx 'Final Fantasy' #'Squall Leonhart' #Renzokuken #Rinoa Heartilly #Zell Dincht #Selphie Tilmitt #Quistis Trepe #Irvine Kinneas #Seifer Almasy #Laguna Loire #Kiros Seagill #Ward Zabac #Edea Kramer #Sorceress Adel #Vinzer Deling #Ultimecia 'Samurai Jack' #'Samurai Jack' #Last Draw #Aku #The Scotsman #The Ninja #Demongo #Mad Jack #X9 #Cranky Wizard #Imakandi #The Lava Monster #Odin #DJ Stylbator #Ra #Zeke #Josephine #The Blind Archers #The Gentleman #Boris #Jujunga #I and Am #Princess Mira #The Guardian #Prince Astor and Princess Verbina #Monkey Man #Kuni #The Samurai Lord #Ultra-Robots #Beelte Drones *Dogs #Slave Driver #X-Model 'SpongeBob Squarepants' #'Man Ray' #Wallet #'Dennis' #Biker Madness #SpongeBobs Squarepants #Patrick Star #Squidward Tentacles #Mr. Krab #Sandy Cheeks #Gray the Snail #Plankton #Bubble Bass #Larry the Lobster #Mrs. Puff #Squilliam Fancyson #Karen #Kevin C. Cucumber #Gill Hammerstein #Old Man Jenkins #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy #Dirty Bubble 'InFAMOUS' #'Cole MarGrath' #Lighting Strom #Kessler #Delsin Rowe #Abigail Walker #Zeke Dunbar #Nix #Luny Kuo #Trish Dailey #Amy Dailey #Brandon Carey #Dwight #Joseph Bertrand #Lou #Roger #Sebastian Wolfes #Evil Cole #The Beast 'Mortal Kombat' #'Jade' #Head-A-Rang #Scorpion #Liu Kang #Kung Lao #Sub-Zero #Sindel #Ermac #Reptile #Kitana #Johnny Cage #Mileena #Nightwolf #Cyrax #Noob Saibot #Smoke #Sektor #Sonya Blade #Jax Briggs #Kano #Kurtis Stryker #Shang Tsung #Baraka #Kabal #Raiden #Cyber Sub-Zero #Sheeva #Quan Chi #Goro #Kintaro #Shao Kahn #Skarlet #Kenshi #Rain #Taven #Shinnok #Cassie Cage #Jacqui Briggs #Kung Jin #Takeda Takahashi #D'Vorah #Erron Black #Ferra & Torr #Kotal Kahn 'Metal Gear' #'Gray Fox' #Box Revenger #'Raiden' #Blade Mode #Gekko #Solid Snake #Iroquois Pliskin #Naked Snake #Shagohod #Metal Gear REX #Metal Gear RAY #Cypher #Cardboard box #Big Boss #Otacon #Colonel #Mei Ling #Naomi Hunter #Liquid Snake #Meryl Silverburgh #Revolver Ocelot #Blade Wolf #Hammerhead #Mistral #Grad #Monsoon #Sundowner #Samuel Rodrigues (Badlands) #Metal Gear Excelsus #Steven Armstrong 'Tekken' #'Jin Kazama' #Devil Jin #Kazuya Mishima #Heihachi Mishima #Jun Kazama #Ling Xiaoyu #Devil #Angel #Lars Alexandersson #Alisa Bosconovitch #Ogre #Jinpachi #Kuma #Panda #Paul #Marshall Law #Forest Law #Nina #Anna #Lee #Wang #King #Armor King #Marduk #Leo #Bob #Hwoarang #Steve Fox #Asuka #Lili #Ganryu #Beak #Bryan #Miguel #Julia #Michelle #Lei #Eddy #Christie #Tiger Jackson #Bruce #Raven #Yoshimitsu #Kunimitsu #Zafina #Feng #Dragunov #Roger #Alex #Prototype Jack #Combot #Mokujin #JACK-X 'Asura's Wrath' #'Asura' #Brust #Yasha #Deus #Olga #Sergei #Augus #Kalrow #Wyzen #Chakravartin #Emperor Strada #Mithra 'Star Fox' #'Krystal' #Krazoa Call #Fox McCloud #Falco Lombardi #Wolf O' Donnell #Peppy Hare #Slippy Toad #Tricky #General Pepper #ROB 64 #Panther Caroso #Leon Powalski #Pigma Denger #Arwing #Great Fox #Wolfen #Smart Bomb #Star Fox #Andross #Marcus 'Darkstalkers' #'Morrigan' #Darkness Illusion #Lilith #Demitri Maximoff #Felicia #Hsien-Ko #Anakaris #Pyron #Lord Raptor #Baby Bonnie Hood #Bishamon #Jon Talbain #Victor von Gerdenheim #Rikuo #Sasquatch #Q-Bee #Jedah Dohma 'Devil May Cry' #'Dante' #Devil Trigger Unleashed #Kat #Eva #Phineas #Sparda #Vergil #Mundus #Hunter #Poison #Bob Barbas 'Inuyasha' #'Inuyasha' #Yokai Form #Kagome Higurashi #Miroku #Sango #Kikyō #Shippō #Tōtōsai #Sesshōmaru #Naraku #Kōga #Jaken #Bankotsu 'Red Steel' #'The Kusagari' #The Storm #Jian #Songan #Judd #Tamiko #Guan Dao Ninja #Payne #Okaji #Big Bills #Katakara #Shinjiro #Scott Monroe 'Dug Dig' #'Taizo Hori' #Cave In 'Resident Evil' #'Leon Kennedy' #Rocket Launcher 'Danny Phantom' #'Danny Phantom' #Ghost Summon #Danny Fenton #Sam Manson #Tucker Foley #Jazz Fenton #Vlad #Skulker #Dani Phantom #Undergrowth #Walker #Ghost Zone Police Department #Dan Phantom 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy' #'The Eds' #'Ed' #'Edd' #'Eddy' #Edzilla 'Big Hero 6' #'Hiro Hamada' #Big Hero 6 #Bayman #Go Go Tomago #Wasabi #Honey Lemon #Fred 'Madworld' #'Jack Cayman' #Bloodbath Challenge 'Regular Show' #'Mordecai and Rigby' #HyperDuck 'Sailor Moon' #'Sailor Moon' #Burning Mandala 'Other' #'Takamaru' #Inazuma Lighting #'Fawful' #Dark Fawful #Dr. Hax #Amigo #Light Yagami #Forbidden Forest 3's Aether #Broque Monsieur #Demon Boner #Jimmy Nuttrin #Bom-Orb 64 #Bowser #Lewis #CR-S01 #CrazyBus #Sanic #Torgo #Jon Lajoie #Young Venuz #Self Righteous Dummy Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Trophy Gallery